


Beautiful In White

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, endgame markhyuck dw, friends to lovers?, slight nahyuck/hyuckmin, slight renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Donghyuck thinks he looks ugly in white, Mark thinks otherwise.(alternatively: all the time Mark tries to convince Donghyuck he looks like an angel)





	Beautiful In White

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble-slash-word vomit? uwu

 

“I look ugly in these,” he huffed, pulling at the hem of his robe. Donghyuck think he looked weird in the all-white attire, and the fact that it was his first time singing in front of so many people didn’t help to ease the weird churn in his stomach. People must’ve thought that he looked like a puffed rice grain.

“Mark, I think I look ugly in these!” He repeated. It seemed like his friends hasn’t realized the kind of problem he’s currently facing. But Mark only took his hands, smiling at the younger “No, Donghyuck, I think you look like an angel.”

He groaned.

Mark might be nine years old but he’s dumb.

What did mark knows anyway?

 

 

 

 

“Why is the jersey all white?” he gritted his eyebrows.

Mark laughed, ruffling his hair, “Because we’re a baseball team.”

“Yeah, but why can’t we have other color?”

“What is your issue with white?”

 

He hummed.

Well, white made him look even darker than usual, they’re plain, they’re boring, they accentuates his tan, they—“I look ugly in white.”

Mark laughed, sticking his tongue out,

 

“Bull. You look good in white. You look good in every color there is.”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, Mark is still an idiot even after all these years.

(But maybe he could be right. Sometimes.)

 

 

 

 

“Okay this is ridiculous.”

Jaemin sighed, rubbing at his nape. “You're the one that pick the uniform, asshat.”

“I thought you and Jeno will do it,”

“Yeah well, Jeno caught a cold and now you're doing it.”

“But I look ugly in all white.”

 

Renjun quickly squeezed himself in between them, placing a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder to keep the latter from prancing towards his best friend.

 

“Jaemin, go take a walk or something. You are way too sensitive right now.”

“Donghyuck, stop complaining and help us with the café. It’s just for today.”

 

“Can I at least add something with color? Like a red tie or something?”

(Renjun waved him off with a tired yes and he quickly add the splash of color he needed.)

(Donghyuck still thought he looked ugly in all white, especially that one time when a certain someone isn’t around to tell him otherwise.)

 

 

 

 

“But it’s not white!”

“It’s silver.” He deadpans, “Jaem, babe, you know my complex.”

“So, we’re not going as ice princes for Halloween?”

“I say vampire kings.”

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “I’m only saying yes because capes are cool.”

Donghyuck planted a small kiss on his cheek, “you’re saying yes because you love me. And yes, capes are cool.”

 

Jeno and Mark asked them about what happened to the ice prince idea, as soon as the pair entered Lucas’ house clad in dark crimson and black.

“Too bad. I think both of you will look good in white—or silver.”

“See? Mark agrees with me.” Jaemin stuck his tongue out in victory.

 

Donghyuck sighed.

Mark didn’t know shit, he’s just siding with Jaemin to annoy Donghyuck.  

 

 

 

It fits better sometimes in the summer, years after high school and years after everything stopped being about what you wear and more about something else. He scoffed at himself that morning as he put on the white shirt before walking to the beach, chuckling at how silly his old war with white was.

“Told you, you look good in white.”

He smiled, “I still hate it though. It’s too plain. And too bright.”

“Well they bring out your eyes.” Mark joked, greasy as he was. Donghyuck gave him a good push for that. 

 

 

“Did they told you what time they’re gonna land?”

“Nope, said something about surprising you.”

He chuckled, “They’re stupid.”

“Second that. But hey, don’t you think it’s kinda funny? That Jaemin and Renjun ended up together? I always thought it would be you and Renjun.”

 

Donghyuck shoved him, scoffing, “you had too little faith in _hyuckmin_.”

Mark doubled in laughter, “Hyuckmin? Seriously? Is that what you’re calling yourself? You have no swag.”

“Hey shut it, Mark Lee, what do you know?”

“I know you look good in white.” he winked at the younger. 

 

Donghyuck groaned. His boyfriend and his persistence.

(He kinda want to push Mark to the sea, for fun. And out of embarrassment.)

 

 

 

 

“You look really good in white.”

“I know.” Donghyuck smiled, grabbing the other’s hands. Agreeing with Mark for, probably, the second time in his entire life.  

 

_“You may now kiss the groom.”_

(The first time was during a sunset, with open boxes and exchanged rings and Mark’s words about growing old together.)

 


End file.
